leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V4.7
* Trinket changes, release of |Related = Patch 4.7 Notes |Prev = V4.6 |Next = V4.8 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: This skin was made available on May 12 th: * (975 ) This skin was made available on May 15 th: * (1350 ) This skin was made available on May 20 th: * (975 ) The following Ward skins have been added to the store: All-Star 2014 Ward.png|All-Star 2014 Ward Dragonslayer Ward.png|Dragonslayer Ward PVP.net ;Ignore feature * The ignore button has now been removed from the End Of Game screen, but can still be accessed by right clicking on the player's name. * Ignoring a player in game will now prompt a warning. ;Team Builder * Solo players can now see which role/position combinations are in high demand when deciding their spec. * Estimated wait times for solo players are now more accurate. * Team Builder matchmaking has been improved. * "Play Again" has been added to the post-game screen, allowing Captains to automatically invite their friends from the same mate to a new Team Builder lobby. * Team Builder invites are now labeled as "Team Builder" instead of "Classic" ;Bots * Intermediate bots can now be added to custom games. * All bots are available on Beginner difficult in custom games. ** This does not affect match-made Beginner Co-Op vs AI games. * Intermediate bots will now use Flash both offensively and defensively. League of Legends VPBE General ; Minion/Monster Aggro * Minions and monsters targeting you will feature a small icon above their health bar. ; Dragon * Base gold increased to 145g from 125g. ; Jungle * Fixed a bug where percent-of-max-health damage was only factoring a monster's base health. ; Towers * Fortification buff ** Duration reduced to 7 minutes from 8. ** Damage reduction from champions increased to 30 from 20. ** Now also applies to bottom tower, not just top and mid. Champions ; * Added, and later enabled on May 13, 2014. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Fizz could still be stunned or rooted while untargetable. ; * ** Now grants vision after it reaches its destination. ** Reticle/cast-guide reduced to better represent the actual cast range. * ** Can no longer be triggered on wards. * ** Range increased to 1150 from 1050. ** Reticle/cast-guide reduced to better represent the actual cast range. ; * ** Per-target timer increased to seconds from 6 at all levels. ** Damage increased to 10% at all levels from 6 / 8 / 10%. * ** Mana cost reduced to 30 from 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65. ; * ** Shield strength reduced to 40 / 70 / 100 / 130 / 160 from 40 / 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 . * ** Crystal Scar only: Cooldown reduced to 9 / 7 / 5 seconds from 9 / 8 / 7. ; * ** Isolation radius increased to 500 units from 350. ** Turrets now count as allies when determining whether a target is isolated. * ** Recast window increased to 15 seconds from 10. ** Cooldown between casts increased to 2 seconds from 1. ; * ** The current cost is displayed on the icon, similar to . ** Fixed a bug where the tooltip was showing range of 1400 / 1700 / 2000 instead of the actual range of 1200 / 1500 / 1800. ; * ** Target enemy movement is now immediately interrupted, including dashes and jumps. ** The cooldown now begins when the ability is successfully cast. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 10 at all ranks. * ** Mana cost reduced to 25 from 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70. ; * ** Added a scaling on the 1st target and a on the 2nd. ; * ** Fixed a typo in the tooltip where it stated the per-target immunity was 12 seconds instead of the actual 9 seconds. ; * ** Fixed a bug where using an empowered ability immediately after ranking it put the base ability on cooldown. * ** Bug fix: The bonus damage now applies life steal. * ** Fixed a bug where stacks were being lost upon switching trinkets. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Stand United would occasionally cancel itself. ; * ** Crystal Scar only: Souls are now worth 2 stacks, down from 4. ; * General ** Recommended items now includes a trinket. ** Fixed a bug where several voice-overs weren't working. * ** Fixed a bug where Ambush's cooldown would appear to start when Twitch entered stealth then reset upon existing stealth. * ** Fixed a bug where Rat-Ta-Tat-Tat could critically strike towers. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Vladimir could still be stunned or rooted while untargetable. ** Fixed a typo in the tooltip where it stated the self-healing was 12.5% instead of the actual 15%. Items ;Trinkets * Initial cooldown reduced to 30 seconds from 120. ; * Champion kills, assists, and large monsters slain now grant Feral stacks. ; * Maim damage reduced to 50 from 60. * Champion kills, assists, and large monsters slain now grant Feral stacks. ; * Maim damage reduced to 75 from 100. * Champion kills, assists, and large monsters slain now grant Feral stacks. * Transforms upon obtaining 30 Feral stacks. ; * Attack speed reduced to 30% from 35%. * Attack damage reduced to 12 from 15. * Tooltip now shows the versus-champion damage (increased versus minions and monsters) instead of versus-monsters damage (reduced versus champions). * Maim's base damage reduced to 25 from 33. * Maim healing reduced to 10 from 12 (+1 per Feral stack). ; * New particle effect. ; (New Trinket) * No cost (Trinket) * Availability: Dominion only * Consumes a charge to instantly revive you at your summoner platform and grants 125% movement speed that decays over 12 seconds. Soul Anchor starts with 1 charge, and gains additional charges at levels 9 and 14. (Max: 2 charges). ; * Now provides the same active and passive effects as on Dominion. Runes, Masteries and Summoner Spells ; * New visual effect. ; , , and * New visual effect and sound. ; * No longer removes . Undocumented Changes ; * ** The cackling-face debuff particle has found his party hat, which he misplaced a couple patches ago. ; * ** The self-slow while moving through units no longer applies when moving through champions. ; * ** Tooltip now properly lists it grants rage when dealing damage to enemies. ; * Bug fix: Wriggle's lantern's buff tooltip now properly notes you need 30 stacks to transform into Feral Flare. ; + * Scrying - reveal duration increased to 2 seconds from 1 second. ; * Disabled on Crystal Scar. References cs:V4.7 de:V4.7 es:V4.7 fr:V4.7 pl:V4.7 Category:Patch notes